I know your love is bad but I want it all
by StephenyRomanian Coven
Summary: A snow storm so bad that Vladimir and Stefan are stuck in their house. Bad memories, nightmares and a jar of Nutella. Oh, and sex. [The title is from the song "Souls for sale by Simon Curtis] Please let me know what you think :)


Warnings: lemon

I know your love is bad but I want it all

 **2012, the 26** **th** **of August**

«I love Romania, but this year the snow came too soon. It's fucking august!» said Stefan.

Vladimir was standing next to him, he smirked. «It's the 26th of august, come on. Plus, we are in the middle of the Carpathians». He put a hand on Stefan' shoulder, trying to comfort him a little.

The dark haired vampire said: «Still, I think it's annoying. I'm so bored, Vladimir, you couldn't imagine how much». He sighed loudly, watching to his friend with a puzzled sight.

Vladimir sighed as well. «I suppose we're gonna to be stuck here for at least two or three days, the weather is getting so bad that I don't really want to run into a snow storm. What do you think?»

Stefan shook his head in annoyance. «I think this is going to be like the old times».

Vladimir then went to the living room, followed by Stefan. The blond took the TV's controller and turn it on. «It's not like the old times. We have electricity now». He then invited Stefan to sit down on the sofa next to him.

«For once I like the technologies». He and Vladimir suddenly burst out laughing.

They watched the TV for some hours, then Vladimir was so tired that he stood up from the sofa and said: «I think I'm gong to bed now. I look more like a zombie than a vampire at the moment». Stefan laughed and stood up too. They were near the window, their eyes watching the bad snow storm getting worst as the minutes were passing by. «This is going to be a hard night for sleeping» said Stefan and Vladimir nodded without really paying attention to his friend's words, his sight lost somewhere out of the window. Stefan then grabbed Vladimir's arm and asked: «Vladimir, are you fine?». The blond shook his head. «It's this fucking storm. I haven't see one as bad as this from...From when». Stefan immediately understood, he then slowly hugged him. «Vladimir, it was a long time ago, but I still can remember every fucking detail of it. You lost your mother that day... I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to see you like this. Listen, you're very tired aren't you? Then go to sleep and, at least until tomorrow morning, forget about this». Vladimir was very surprised by this. He and Stefan have been friends for a very long time but he didn't know that he could be so kind to him. He greeted him and got in his own bedroom, in his head there was still the thought of Stefan being so gentle... Why would he do this? He closed his eyes and fall asleep while the snow storm continued to getting worst.

Some hours later, the sound of the thunders was so loud that Vladimir suddenly woke up, he gasped in fear but he immediately realized it was the snow storm. The fucking snow storm. He was all covered by sweat , he probably had some nightmares. He took off his t-shirt, throwing it somewhere in the bedroom. He got up slowly, walking softly on the way to the kitchen trying to not wake Stefan up. He opened the fridge and he drunk a little bottle of blood that they had as provision. The blood tasted tart so he decided to look for something else to erase the bad flavour. He wasn't comfortable with the idea of drinking another bottle, Stefan didn't drink that day and since they were stuck in the house he would probably need some blood. Vladimir opened the cupboard, there was nothing but a jar of Nutella. He took it, went to the sofa and turn the TV on. He started watching a stupid horror movie while eating Nutella. At some point, there was a scene of silence and Vladimir was so involved in the movie that he didn't hear Stefan walking in the room. The dark haired male simply said «Hey, Vlad, you awake?». Vladimir was so scared that he screamed loudly and threw the jar of Nutella against Stefan. When he calmed down and he saw that it was only his friend, he excused himself and sat down to the sofa, sighing. He felt circular movements on his shoulders. Stefan then whispered right into his ear: «Why so tense, Vladimir?». The blond took his time to answer. «Memories...Things I don't want to remember but they always come up into my mind and they make me feel fragile...and weak.. and...and». He couldn't speak anymore because Stefan intensified his massage. Vladimir let himself go under Stefan's touch and he felt like he wanted Stefan to touch him more. «See you were tensed up? You don't have to let your thoughts ruin you. Memories bring no joy or peace». Stefan stopped his massage and went face to face with Vladimir. «I want to forget it all, Stefan. Even just for a night, a bloody night, I want to forget everything, I want to erase every face, every name I ever knew of» said the blond. Stefan nodded, his eyes gazing at Vladimir's bare chest. «Vlad, you have some Nutella here, let me help you» said. As he finished to speak he had his mouth on Vladimir's right nipple, sucking all the Nutella from it while rubbing the another one with his hand. Vladimir was so surprised that the only things he could do were laid down his head and let out a moan. Stefan continued to take care of his chest, kissing and biting every single part of skin. When he got under the navel, Vladimir shivered in pleasure. Stefan smirked as he felt Vladimir's erection through his pants. He unzipped them and took off Vladimir's hard cock, licking and sucking it. Vladimir moaned in pleasure loudly. Sudden, Stefan got up, grabbed Vladimir in his arms and carried him into his own bedroom. He then pushed Vladimir on the bed and kissed him roughly, pulling his hair. Stefan run his tongue on Vladimir's lower lip with impatience, Vladimir finally open his mouth and their tongues started to battle for dominance. They shared a really long open mouthed kiss. They only stopped to took off Stefan's clothes. The dark haired male started to run his hands up and down Vladimir's body, making him shiver again and again. «Stefan» called Vladimir between the kiss «Stefan please, I won't last long». Stefan smirked and opened the bedside table's drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube. He then poured some on his own hard dick and reached Vladimir's glance. At the blond's nod, Stefan entered him, they both moaned. Stefan thrust faster and faster in to Vladimir. They came together, calling out each others name. Vladimir exit the room without a word, totally distraught.

 **2015, the 24** **th** **of August**

Stefan was lying on the couch, watching the TV without really caring of the sad movie that was going on. His mobile buzzed, Stefan took it and he saw that it was a message from Vladimir.

 _I'm at the supermarket,anything you want?_

Stefan smirked. He knew exactly what the perfect answer to that was.

 _Nutella please!_

As he was writing this, a bunch of memories from that night came into his mind, making him shiver. When Vladimir received that message, he cried out in the middle of the supermarket, gaining other's people attention. He was tempted onto buying it. But for nothing in this world he would let Stefan know. He then replied him.

 _Forget about it, you dick-head._

Stefan's grin raised even more, knowing as the word "dick-head" was absolutely perfect for him.

 _Come on Vlad!_

Vladimir was in the right lane. He was right in front of the Nutella. God, that jar seemed so big, how could they have finished it all that night? He received another message from Stefan.

 _I was talking seriously, get the Nutella._

Vladimir grabbed the jar, then he wrote to Stefan.

 _Okay, okay! I got it! Guess tonight we're gonna have some fun._

Stefan jumped on the couch: Vladimir had never said it out loud. Maybe... maybe something was changing between them. It took him a while before he could write a proper answer.

 _You can bet. Besides, it's funny the thought of you being at the supermarket doing shopping for both of us. We're like an old married couple._

Vladimir grinned like an idiot. He wasn't in love with Stefan, was he?

 _We're not old nor married._

Stefan took a (useless) breath before sending the message.

 _...yet._

Vladimir was shaking after reading the three simple letters that Stefan sent him. Three fucking letters that drove him insane.

 _Okay, THIS was awkward._

Stefan decided to change topic.

 _Come home soon please. I'm bored without you._

Vladimir smirked, hoping that Stefan was in the right mood.

 _I'm on the way, Stefan._

When Vladimir entered their house, he straightaway heard the sound of the water falling down. Stefan was having a shower, what chance better than this? He got into the bathroom with the jar of Nutella into his hands. When Stefan saw him his eyes froze on the jar. «Told you I would got it» said Vladimir, a smirk on his face. Stefan grabbed his arms and pulled him under the water just like it, with all clothes still on. They shared a open mouthed kiss. Stefan pulled Vladimir's hair and all he could think in that moment was how much handsome Vladimir was while he was all sopping. «Stefan» started Vladimir «I'm gonna ask you a question and you have to answer the most sincerely that you can. Are you in love with me?». Stefan's body got frozen in a while, his eyes wide. «Vladimir, sincerely, I don't know... I never meant to-» but then the doorbell stopped him. Vladimir nodded at him and made his way to the door just like he was, sopping from the bottom to the top.

Stefan was reading quietly on his bed when he heard a familiar voice. «Since when you like Oscar Wilde?» asked Vladimir. The dark haired male smirked, putting down his book and going right in front of Vladimir, who was standing near the door, non daring to enter that room. «It's the first book of his that I read. Not bad, but neither good» replied. Before Vladimir could even realize it, Stefan was pulling him down to the bed. Stefan grabbed Vladimir's arms and dragged him down on top of him, they then kissed roughly. They broke a part so they could take off each others t-shirts. Stefan's hands run down Vladimir's back making him shiver. Vladimir knew what he wanted, he didn't loose time and took off Stefan's pants and boxers, throwing them somewhere in the bedroom. Stefan did the same. Here they were, all naked and panting. Vladimir smirked at this sight; he slowly went down to Stefan's face and he whispered in his ear «I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't remember your name». Vladimir was about to enter Stefan but the dark haired male stopped him, gaining a puzzled glance from the blond. «I don't want you to fuck me, Vladimir» said Stefan, slowly, taking his time «I want you to love me. If you don't want to, I can understand. But please, don't fuck me tonight». Vladimir froze. Stefan pick himself up and he sat on the bed, in front of Vladimir. The blond didn't know what to do. He felt like something was changing between them, but what if it was only him to think that? What if Stefan simply wanted to mess with him? He looked for Stefan's eyes and when he reached his glance he immediately understood that Stefan wasn't messing with him. He pushed Stefan down to the bed again and kissed him. He then opened the bedside table's drawer looking for the lube, but before he could find it Stefan said «I want it dry». Vladimir grinned. «Such a masochist you are! Are you sure?». Stefan nodded, so Vladimir entered him slowly, enjoying Stefan's face filled with pleasure. They both moaned loudly. Vladimir began to thrust into Stefan harder and harder, faster and faster. «I'm...I'm so close» said Stefan. Vladimir hissed «Me too» just before he came into his mate's body and landed on his chest. Stefan was breathless, his mind was a mess. But he didn't regret nothing, he was hoping for that to happen since the snow storm in 2012. «Wow» said. Vladimir grinned and replied «Wow, indeed». And then, it happened. «I love you» added Vladimir. He said it trembling, he never said that to anyone but he felt like that it was right to let his mate know what he felt. Stefan smiled and replied «I love you too». Vladimir kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms around him. Their lips met and he run his tongue on the lower lip and when finally Stefan opened his mouth their tongues started to play a little dance together. Stefan tasted good. He always did.

Many hours later, they were still in bed and still hugged to each other. «I almost forgot about this» said Stefan. He opened the bedside and grabbed a jar of Nutella, he then shook it in front of Vladimir's face. «Oh Stefan, another time? Couldn't you get enough of me now?» asked Vladimir with a dirty voice. Stefan burst out laughing «What did you understand?». He grabbed two teaspoons out of the bedside table. Vladimir felt suddenly embarrassed but when Stefan kissed his cheek all the embarrass went away. They ate the Nutella together, smiling at each other like children. «You know, I was talking seriously today» said Stefan, stroking Vladimir's hair. «We're not married...yet». Vladimir chuckled and replied «Let's not rush into things!». Stefan smiled and looked at him in the eyes. «I'm sorry. It's just that I hoped for a long time for this to happen». Vladimir was delight and surprised. «I hoped that too. I love you Stefan, no matter what. I need you into my life and all this years with you were the prove of it. I love you». They kissed passionately.

 **Okay my beautiful readers, this was my first lemon so I'm sorry if I did something wrong. So, did you like it?** **Rewies please! Love you all :)**


End file.
